Accusing the Sky
by Awkakes
Summary: ONESHOT "Why is it that whenever you look up you look sad?" "Because, every time I look up at the sky theres nothing..." Chapter 287 Spoilers


Always: Ciaossu! Yes I know, I should be working on the Vongola News Crew but this was written for homework so this came first

Giotto: Hey! Get back to work on the News Crew Always!

Always: Hai, hai...whatever you say Primo

Alaude: When did you ever listen to him?

Always: Since the time I saw him in the anime...he was soo...-sigh-

Alaude: ...

Always: Don't worry I love you just the same like the others

Alaude: Anyways, this is not a 2700 fanfic...sorry, this was, as Always said...a homework assignment in which 20 vocabulary words had to be used, you can think of this as what ever you want though...

Giotto: So Always does not own KHR and the characters, all storyline plot and such goes to Akira Amano

Always: This is my first oneshot in a long time. Wish me luck! This takes place after chapter 287...caution...vocabulary words will injure your mind...unless your older then me...

* * *

~Accusing the Sky~

_"When I looked at the sky alone it was Dark..."_

Enma said as he trudged through the town to protract the time for him to get from the meeting place to home. His home though, yes, his actual home was being destroyed by legions of tremors from the earth. The home he was going to had the false facade of his real home. Yet he dares give the title of home to it, how knave.

He looked up at the dark sky, it wasn't going to rain but yet he could tell that the weather wasn't going to be pleasant. Judging by all the strange looks he was getting he wasn't going to stick around to feel the full brunt of it.

When Kozato Enma came to the town of Namimori, all that he got so far were the boorish stares at his injuries and cold shell. He could harangue at those staring, yet the voice inside him stayed dormant. He didn't have all he needed to voice out his opinion. He was a coward. The one who couldn't make decisions and stick to it. It wasn't talk and walk, it was thought and action being put into a pace slower then a snail. Then again Adelheid would have his head if he were to say anything rude and negative. Especially during this time. This was no ordinary walk through town. He had to stay on his toes, after being attacked by an assassin who attempted to hurt the two bosses, who knows what else could pop up. There was no Tsuna around to chase them away.

Enma stopped on his heels and thought about the young Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the student in the same class as him. Whose mom fixed up his pants when it tore. The one who owned a cat or some feline creature. The one who shared the same kind of abase and replied with a impenitent attitude. This sky user who averted his brown eyes from the dark and turned to the bright sky with orange.

He scoffed at the thought of him ever being able to accomplish this. For him, realizing that the sky is lit would be a sheer miracle with his marked red eyes. Right now as he stood Adelheid is off to harry the discipline committee, Julie is being labeled dubious for stalking girls, and here he was thinking about the 10th Vongola boss, who could probably bring light into his dark world. The dark world with the blackest sky he's seen with red.

Who can blame him, his family is organized by Adel, not him. If he were in charge, the group would long have disbanded. Adelheid had to make sure everyday that the ring stayed around his neck. How many times during the day has his conscience told him to throw it away. The thing is he couldn't...not after he met Tsuna. The one person he could probably relate to the most so far. The only problem is, the reason why he's in Namimori, is because the said sky user is going to have his inheritance ceremony. Enma's family was only there to watch.

"Why is it that whenever you look up you look sad?" a voice lit up behind him.

Enma spun around almost tripping to catch a glimpse at the Vongola 10th hoisting his own school bag up.

"Because, every time I look up at the sky there's nothing, only me hoping to see the bright light, however all I'll I see black." Enma replied bluntly. "Is as if the sky hates me..."

"That's not true Enma-kun." Tsuna wavered a bit, "You just have to look up at the right time. The sky doesn't hate anyone, it just can't that is..."

"Wheres your cat?" Enma looked behind Tsuna hoping to have the conversation actuate to the small feline that he though was around Tsuna's ankle.

"Oh, you mean Natsu," Tsuna laughed nervously, "He kind of ran off somewhere."

He looked over at the brunette who was grasping a chain around his neck. If he remembered when they first met, when they clashed hands there was a ring on that chain. Sighing for not being able to show liberality to the box weapon he trudged onwards to his home averting eye contact. Hoping that it was a good way to subterfuge the conversation. The sky was still dark.

"Ah, Enma, I just remembered something." Tsuna yelled out to the back of the dormant combatant.

Enma stopped and turned around. Red met brown in a unwavering gaze, but then back away slowly and went to the floor. "Yes?"

"You know when we were at the restaurant and how Gokudera-kun planned out the safety precautions against future attacks? I hope you weren't too offended when he said that you might not be much of use."

"And what if I am..." Enma replied lifting his head for the red orbs to meet the brown. "All I do so far is spurn things but get them on me anyways."

Tsuna looked at the significant other. Enma was just like him before he met his friends. An outcast, but Enma had his family. Why is it that Enma wasn't able to see the bright sky, the light in the dark tunnel. Could he himself had ended up like that if he hadn't met his own family as well as he thought.

"Enma-kun, I know we had just recently met but I could tell," Tsuna started using his intuition to talk, "You're not a plaintiff who would only blame things on yourself. You can actually be someone who can probe out the light in the sky. Its only a matter if you would take a chance and look up at the right moment."

Enma stopped in his tracks again. He felt quarry. He wanted the conversation to protract but there isn't much to really say.

"Well then Enma-kun, I best be off." Tsuna turned to walk the other way and waved goodbye to his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow.""

"Tsu-Tsuna-..." Enma turned around to see the young Vongola turn around looking questionably at his sudden outburst.

"Hmm?"

Enma looked up at the sky and thought carefully for his choice of words, "Would you look up at the sky with me too tomorrow? If this dark sky turns bright somehow?"

"Sure." Tsuna smiled at the other sky user. Relating the thought, "Until then we'll both look up together."

Enma felt his face lift up to smile at the other before turning around.

He recollected the thought of them both. They met when Tsuna tried to help him, but ended up getting bullied as well. When the brunette brought him over to his house to have his mom take care of him when his pants were sewed on wrong. How they laughed at each others failures proving they both really were worthless yet proud of it.

It was then...

_"...When I looked at the sky with you it turned Blue."_

_

* * *

_

**Notes:**

**1)** _Natsu...a lion and Enma, a emo...and Enma thought Natsu was a cat...I'd hate to see what cats look like where Enma lives...on second thought, it they all looked like Natsu...eheh_

* * *

Always: So how was it? Any good?

Alaude: ...

Giotto: Short...?

Always: Gee...you guys are of soooo much help...

G.: G.? What did you say?

Always: Wait, what? How the fudge did you get here?

Giotto: Well here's the usual routine, rate and review please

Alaude: Its okay if you can't, but since this writer is desperate for advice

Always: If anyone was OOC I am sorry, I tried my best since the vocabulary words were so tantalizing...but I hope you all would check out my other stories...well...they aren't that great but the Vongola News Crew is 5 weeks late...but until then

All Four: Ciao Ciao!

Always: If you figured out the vocabulary words can you all put them in the review? Not sure what I'll give to the ones who got it right, but its pretty fun to see people do that...

G.: You make things to easy...

Alaude: You finally realize this?

Always: Don't forget to hug Enma on the way out!

Enma: What?

_Everyone Glomps Him__  
_


End file.
